leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cobalion (Pokémon)
|} Cobalion (Japanese: コバルオン Cobalon) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon. Along with , , and , Cobalion is a member of the Swords of Justice and is its presumed leader. Biology Cobalion is a quadrupedal Pokémon that possesses traits of stags and goats. It is covered in aqua blue fur, and has jagged yellow horns similar in shape to thunderbolts. Its snout is a lighter shade of blue than the rest of its fur, and there is a black blaze running from its nose to the back of its head. On its long neck and hind legs, there are small gray spots. It has a white tuft of fur under its neck, resembling a cravat. On its shoulder blades are yellow protrusions that resemble fins. Its tail resembles these protrusions, albeit in the same color as its snout. Cobalion's legs have black bands with lighter fur underneath and large black hooves. Cobalion has a composed demeanor, but dislikes humans. Once, it fought against people to protect Pokémon. Its glare can make even an unruly Pokémon obey it. In the anime Major appearances Cobalion debuted in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, being one of its stars alongside , , , and . Along with Terrakion, Virizion, Kyurem, and Keldeo, Cobalion can speak through telepathy. Minor appearances In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] In A Misunderstanding, Cobalion appears in the Mistralton Cave where his colleagues, Terrakion and Virizion, are being challenged by Trish of the Riches. Trish is startled into dropping her fire torches and causing a blaze inside the cave. The trio work together to put out the fire, then take Shoko and Trish's Pokémon away, only to give them back after persuasion from . In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga ]] Monta owns a Cobalion, which he used in an attempt to weaken enough to be able to capture it. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Cobalion, along with Virizion and Terrakion, were captured by Great Gavel by holding several Pokémon captive. Later, it was sealed into a Burst Heart and became the Burst form of Amu. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Rumble Blast: Cobalion is the main antagonist for most of the game as he and his forces have been going around stealing Glowdrops from the towns for their own selfish reasons. It is later revealed he was gathering the Glowdrops to gain entrance into the now rusted World Axle, which takes a heavy toll on his legion as they all rust. With his forces now consumed by Dark Rust, Cobalion teams up with the player to infiltrate the World Axle, and ultimately defeats Dark Rust. After the player has defeated and , they will be rewarded with this Cobalion who will be . Pokédex entries :|reg2=Unova|num2=225|label2= :}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (Only one)}} |} |} (Only one, requires three Pokémon with max EVs in the player's party)}} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Forest/Canyon: Automatically given to the player , Cave: All (Random Legendary Encounter )}} |area=Right noticeboard missions (auto-recruitment)}} |area=Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 2}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX27 Event: Cobalion Appears}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (Special Boss)}} |area=End of Pledge Hill, after reaching Bronze Rank}} |area=Area 27: Stage 11}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Of the Swords of Justice, Cobalion is the only one with a type immunity, the only one which has a double resistance, the only one whose English name is different from the official romanization of its Japanese name, and the only one whose French and German names differ from each other. Origin Cobalion appears to be based on the character of from the novel . Like Athos, Cobalion is the oldest and the de facto leader of the group. Like the others of its trio, its appearance is based on . It bears close resemblance to a (a type of goat) and species of antelope such as the or . It also resembles a stag. Like the other members of its trio, its nose is shaped like that of a sheep or goat. Name origin Cobalion and Cobalon may be a combination of cobalt ( and ) and stallion or champion. In other languages and possibly champion |fr=Cobaltium|frmeaning=From cobalt and the suffix ''-ium'' |es=Cobalion|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kobalium|demeaning=From and the suffix ''-ium'' |it=Cobalion|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=코바르온 Cobalon|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=勾帕路翁 Gōupàlùwēng|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Кобалион Kobalion|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Cobalion (M15) * Cobalion (Rumble Blast) * Swords of Justice * Swords of Justice (Adventures) Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Trio masters Category:Unova Legendary Pokémon de:Kobalium es:Cobalion fr:Cobaltium it:Cobalion ja:コバルオン zh:勾帕路翁